Those encounters
by Himejouchan
Summary: Original ideas was about Kaoru meeting Kenshin for the first time when she was 10 and him 17.. how they progress from there? i basically had the idea.. putting them into words aint as easy as it seemed.. suggestion and tips are appreciated .. arigatou de gozaru yo.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Rurounikenshin and his friends and enemies are totally not mine.

Hi all this is my second stories i've been putting them together in my mind for a few days.. i'm not sure yet where it will lead.. anyhow.. hope yall enjoy it as much i love writing it.

suggestion or tips r really appreciated. arigatou de gozaru yo.

Chapter 1

The first time i saw him was when i was ten.. I was riding my bike in front of my house.. He was seventeen, a friend of my sister Megumi and her on and off boyfriend Sanosuke. I confess, i noticed his hair first, well, not many guys with long red hair that tied at the back of his head right?

He came to my house with the rooster head to pick Megumi up. not to see me of course.! I was curious to see his face, his eyes just like any other ten year old girls, i supposed. He treated me as any other ten years old little girl. Sano and Megumi totally ignored me in those days but he looked at me and smiled. The first time i saw his violet eyes, i was enthralled.. not with him, i supposed but his eyes.. they were beautiful.

I saw him again through out the year but never once he said hi.., it didn't bother me much anyway. It's not like he's my friend or what. For pete's sake! I was only ten! He and his friends are wayyyyyyy too old. Huh too old? Ewww I didn't even like boys at that age. Boys were bothersome and mean! And and and... but i really like his eyes. Well.. I probably like anyone with violet eyes. That year my favourite colour was violet. Anything in violet. I even had my undies in violet haha.. and my bedsheet, earings, schoolbag! Go figure!

Well the next year, and next year and year after that.., my favourite colour was still violet! Feh!

The next year, I saw him again as usual coming and going off my house with Meg the fox girl as Sano always called her. She really was cunning and devious at times! Well.. most of the time actually! She was a genius devious cunning in wonderful ways that sometimes i hate! Ermmm i hate her most of the time in those days! How could i not? She bullied me everyday! Hmmm now that i think about it, i kinda bullied her too hahahahaha! One time i even put chewing gum on her pillow! Urghhhhh i felt guilty really! Until i found a prank rubber snake under my pillow that following night! I think some neighbour of mine even dialled 911 after hearing my scream in the middle of the night! The police came to the house!

We both got grounded after that! For two weeks! I couldn't ride my bike to the park, no swimming, no sleepover at Misao's and i missed my annual camping week with my best friends! I really hate Megumi ! But i really really love her by the end of the two weeks.. J My mum used to say these words – THERE'S ALWAYS A BLESSING IN DISGUISED – you just gotta look for it.. That two weeks we were grounded, she treated me like a doll haha.. actually she taught how to dress, to walk, to eat like a proper lady.. it's not like i really care.. but i love her attention. Well you know Megumi.. she's the most beautiful girl in school! I just don't get it why she hang out with that rooster head! I really think she should date a Prince! Well you know, the prince charming!

Megumi graduated at top student of the year.. won a scholarship and moved to college. i cried when she left.. What could i say? It was lonely without her around for me to bully! Well enough of Megumi right? You get the point right?

With Megumi gone, Misao and me, well we basically ruled the house kingdom! Muhahahaha .. whenever mum and dad not around! Misao and i, we practically lived in each other house, rode our bikes to school everyday, practice Kendo and kempo together, double date together and ehmm went skinnydipping together at every camping trips! When the others were not around! In the middle of the night! Until our parents got hold of it. Busted again! Damit!

I don't get to see my violet eyes much for the next three years.. did i say my violet eyes? Well one can dream right? Yeah, i kinda dreamt about his eyes.. Well, i kinda see him whenever Megumi's home from college and i really really love it when she came home during college break. Those times, he did say hi. And he hold my head at times treating my like a nine year old little girl. Well at least i get to see his eyes right? Sano treated me like a little girl too! He said i never seemed to grow any taller.. which was true anyway. I stopped growing when i reached 5 feet 1.. the only girl who were shorter than me was Misao. She stop growing at 5 feet! It's not fair! #^^%$$##$ Megumi stopped growing at 5 feet 9! She was offered a modelling contract at 17 which she rejected. The only contract i would get was probably the newspaper tossing/delivering ones or the walking the dogs ones! Feh!

At fifteen, i was starting to attract boys. I had to punch their face most of the times! I don't understand why those jerks felt that it was alright for them to feel my breast after the first date!? Are all boys pervert? The only boys Misao and i hanged out a lot were Soujiro Seta And Okita Souji. Both of them were in our Kendo's classes. We were lucky our dads were all accomplished Kenjutsu Masters although Misao was more interested in her Kunoichi. Some times those two hanged around with us at home. After sometimes, we were kinda dating each other.

So this one night, .. Soujiro was helping me with my Tekken jutsu.. and after that we sat on the porch watching the stars. All of a sudden., he kissed me.. well, to be honest.., i liked it.. his kiss was light, a perk on my lips.. i could feel blood rushed into my head! I could hear my heartbeat! If that doesn't beat all .. I guess i.. really liked Soujiro.. I possibly loved him a little too? Maybe? Hell what would i know? We kissed again.. and again... and ... until my parents called me to sleep. That night i couldn't sleep a wink! I dreamt of my blue eyed smiling Soujiro the whole night! And slept in half of my class the next day! I finally sent into detention for the first time in my whole 15 years life! But that's okay., really.. because Soujiro volunteraly accompanied me in detention as well. He was the sweetest person in the world right? I really really wanted to marry him at the time.

My world came crashing down on me not long after that..

Megumi was away at college.., i was at my math class.. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.. And my teacher told me to pack up my bag. The principal told me the news.. I didn't really know what happened after that.. i felt numb and everything when black.. When i came to, i was at the hospital.. i couldn't feel anything.. and when the police asked me to identify them.. i went.. I saw them laid on the stretcher in the cold room.. my mom and dad.. looking into nothingness.. I don't remember much.. all i can remember was the screaming and wailing at the back of my head.. I couldn't remember much.. except the room spinning and stars going round and round .. the anguish whimpers.. and at the end of the light i saw a pair of violet eyes gazing into mine.. his eyes seemed sad...

Megumi came rushing to my side.. she didn't in front of me although i knew she'd been crying.. her eyes were red and swollen.. i guess she didn't want me to see her crying. She was also angry at someone.. i didn't know who because i was swimming in and out of consciousness. I hated it.. i kept seeing my parents in my dreams.. when i woke up screaming, i felt someone lifted me up cradling me in his arms and whispered soothing words so i could go back to sleep.. all i remember was the forest and ginger smell.

The next morning soujiro, Okita and Misao came to visit me.. I learnt that my parents were killed at our family dojo. The police wont say much. There was no witness, it would probably classified as robbery. Who would in their sane mind would rob a dojo? For a bunch of bokkens? I wondered who could possibly defeated my dad.. ? I learnt later that they used mum to make sure dad wouldn't fight. I knew it.. yeah i knew it.. it was an execution.. even when they had sewn them back together.. i knew both my parents were beheaded... who could possibly do that?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Kenshin, kaoru and the gang but i love them really much

sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. enjoy..

Chapter 2

Megumi and Sano took me back to our home.. For the first time in my life i felt how empty and cold the house was.. For the first time in my life i really didn't know what to do.. I wanted to break down and cry... I wanted to break everything in front of me.. I was furious with everything! I was scared... I felt so hollow and lonely, i felt like dying..

But i couldn't do it to my sister.. Mum and dad told us to take care of each other.. so, even when i want to lay down and fade into nothingness .. i forced myself to go on for my parent's memory and for Megumi.. maybe someday, i would find out the reason behind my parent's murder.. I considered revenge.. over and over again.. but my father's memory wouldn't allow me to toy with the idea.. No.., i would never dishonour my father.. The Master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.. Our swords are meant to protect.. not to kill. I however would try my best to seek justice for my parents.. That was my solemn oath..

The next few days came and gone almost unnoticed.. How did a person handle those kind of lost? I really had no idea.. I only knew that i existed.. Everything became mechanichal.. I ate without tasting, i shower without really knowing.. i shook hands with a lot of well wisher, looking at them without really seeing.. And when i slept, i saw them again, their eyes staring into nothingness..

**The day of the burial, both sisters stood by each other, lending each other's strength as they say their final goodbye to their beloved, never get to touch their skin or feel their warmth ever again.. Sayonara Otousan... okaasan.. until the day we meet again.. remember we love you.. will always love you... mum.. dad..**

Misao, Soujiro and Okita came to visit me everyday.. Soujiro sat with me every night trying his best to pull me out of my depression. We sparred and practiced my Tenken everyday.. The truth was i wanted to be stronger.. much stronger so i could protect my sister.. Those people who murdered our parents could be coming after us too.. I couldn't tell my friends so i wouldn't put any of them in danger. I practised harder than everybody else for i knew my time with them would come to an end..

Violet eyes.. didn't show up..

Megumi would be going back to college soon.., since i was still underage, i don't think i would be allowed to stay there on my own. We didn't have anybody else other than ourselves. I didn't know what Megumi would do to our house and dad's dojo.. We might have to sell them.. Whatever my sister would decide, i would stand by her. i could never be 15 anymore.. it was time to grow up.. Kamiya Kaoru..

**Farewell came too soon.. Megumi had to go back to college, Kaoru had to go and live with her grandfather in Japan until she turned 18.. The first few days when they found out that Kaoru would be going back to Japan, Misao woudn't go out of her room. She wanted Kaoru to stay with her family but Kaoru's grandfather wouldn't allow it. Both friends cried their heart out.. They weren't just bestfriends, they were sisters at heart. **

**Saying goodbye to Soujiro was another matter. Kaoru felt her heart was broken all over again.. He was her bestfriend and her first love. Soujiro said he would wait for her but Kaoru wouldn't allow it. 3 years was a long time and it wouldn't be fair for either of them. "Be happy Sou..., thank you for everything.. Sayonara.." Kaoru said and kissed him for the last time.. She hugged Okita, Misao, Sanosuke and Megumi before she turned to walked into the departure hall.. Her tears fell as she began to sob her heart out.. stopping a few times to collect herself before doubling all over again. **

**She was so lost in her grieves she failed to notice a pair of violet eyes walking towards her. _"Kaoru_" He said softly as he took her hands and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his shirt until she had no more tears. He held her closed and whispered soothing words before he pulled back and raised her face to meet her eyes. **

**The sadness in her eyes made him want to cry for her but instead he kissed her forhead and gave her the photo album that Megumi begged him to give Kaoru. He had arrived late because his flight from Los Angeles were delayed. He was devastated when they told him that Kaoru had left. He had to appeal the airport security to allow him deliver the album to her as she was leaving for Japan. For some reason they had allowed him.. maybe because they saw how devastated Kaoru and her friends were. **

**"****_This _****_photo album, Megumi wants you to have it to remind you how much she.. how much we love you_****" Her eyes widened when she heard what he said. Kenshin's face reddened under her gaze. Before thay could say anything else, the announcement for her to board the flight to Japan came. So he walked her towards the boarding gate, gave her another hug "****_sayonara little Kaoru_****" and pushed her towards the waiting stewardess who immediately ushered her into the aircraft.**

**With heavy heart Kenshin walked silently towards his waiting friends.. He wouldn't be able to see her for a long time.. The little girl who lit up the life of everyone who loves her with her laughters and antics without knowing it, she brought light and laughter to every soul she touched.**

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**Honestly i cried so hard when i wrote this piece.. if you cried too.., i'm sorry.. Gomen nasai.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : KENSHIN AOSHI KAORU AND THE REST are not mine ever.

Hope you enjoy this.. seriously putting into words are so much harder than i imagined them.

Chapter 3

Kenshin drove the rest of the friends back to Megumi's home in silence. Occasionally, he would hear a few sobs escaped from Misao and Megumi followed by soothing words from Sano and Okita. He glanced at the young boy sitting on the passenger's side next to him. Sano had told him about the boy who was dating little Kaoru. He seemed lost in his thought, looking at the passing car with a small sad smile on his face. Kenshin sighed and concentrated on the road. He wished there was something he could do.

When the news of Kaoru's reached him, he had immediately went home since Megumi could not reach Kaoru in time. He was furious when he heard how the police had handled the situation. How could they ask a 15 years old girl who had just came to after fainted when she was informed that her parents' death. He got to the hospital just in time to watch Kaoru went out of her mind, screaming and shouting, fighting the person who tried to restrain her after she saw the condition of her parents' dead bodies. The shock of losing her parents and the condition of their tortured bodies was too much for a fragile grieving 15 yrs old girl who had led a shattered life.

When Megumi arrived he had received a phone call from Tomoe asking him to go with her to LA as her parents wanted to meet him. He told her that his friends had needed him at home but she was angry he would let his friends came first. He was angry at her too but he went to her anyway after Megumi and Sano said they would be alright. So the evening after the funeral he left for Los Angeles to meet Tomoe's parents who came for a visit from Japan. A few days later Megumi called him and in between sobbing she told him that her little sister were to return to Japan to live with her grandfather until she turns 18.

Kenshin had wanted to come home then but Tomoe insisted he stayed with her. This morning Sano called to let him know that Kaoru was leaving today so he hopped on the earliest flight he could get on to come back to the east coast to see Kaoru for the last time before she left for Japan. Tomoe was unhappy with his decision but he was too anxious to see Kaoru, he couldn't think straight anymore.

He remembered the first time he saw her some five years ago when he accompanied Sano to megumi's house. The scrawny little girl with eyes sometimes too big for her face. It was her eyes he found interesting. Soon he learnt how mischievous and troublemaker she was from the complains and whines Megumi had. The girl grew on everybody with her laughter, teasings and smiles. He cursed in silence when he remembered how she looked at the airport. The image at the hospital and the airport would hound him for a long long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru was led to her seat in the aircraft through her tears. The stewardess watched her with worried look, asked her if she was ok and she nodded telling the older girl that she would be okay. She took her seat, fastened her seatbelt, hugged the photo album tight and concentrate on her breathing, pushing all thoughts out of her mind to calm herself. Mum and dad would be disappointed if they saw her drowning herself in self-pity. She would get stronger, body and mind. That would be the only way to honour her parents..

Soon the plane took off, Kaoru stilled herself not to look outside the window. She had said goodbye to all her beloved and it served nothing good saying goodbye again. It was time to move forward until the time she would return home to her sister and friends, she would take a day at a time getting to know her mum's father whom she never met. If only her eyes would obey her mind.. The tears just wouldn't stop falling..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you alright miss?" The girl with dark reddish-brown hair and darkest brown eyes sitting next to Kaoru asked politely. She touched Kaoru's hand and casted her a shy smile. Kaoru nodded silently and tried her best to smile at her new friend. The girl looked genuinely concerned and friendly.

The girl took out her white handkerchief and dabbed Kaoru's tears . Her eyes turned soft, she smile brightly. "Don't cry anymore please, i promise i will look after you okay?"

Kaoru looked at her in surprise. Maybe it was her words and her kindness made Kaoru nod and smiled warmly "i will look after you too.., i promise" she introduced herself "Hi. I am Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru" she held out her hand. "Hi Kaoru chan, my name is Tokio, Shishio Tokio" She took Kaoru's hand and shook.

They heard a faint surprise grasp and looked around to find out. They stood up from their seat and looked at the men seated behind them to see if they were eavesdropping. But one tall man appeared to be sleeping and the other gave them a bored look. Both girls looked at each other and began to giggled uncontrollably.

From there onwards the two girls forged a deep bond of friendship chatting and giggling softly through out their journey to Japan. Kaoru learnt that Tokio was in USA to experience the summer camp. Tokio learnt that Kaoru was going back to Japan to live with her grandfather she had never met after her parents' death.

"Why aren't your sister going back with you?"

"Because, her mum and mine were not the same,her mum died long before our parents remarry. my mum's father made it clear he would only take me in. I wouldn't go if i could but..." she trailed of.. "anyway, when i'm 18 i will go back to live with her!" She finished with a bright determination."

"i wish i have a sister.. my parents are always too busy for me.. if not because of my cousin Yahiko, i would be alone all the time" Tokio said with sad voice.

"hey why do you say that? you should be thankful that you still have your parents! Besides, being a good friends means almost as good as being sisters" Kaoru said with enthusiasm.

"really? Would you be my best friend, Kaoru chan?" Tokio gave her a hopefull look. Kaoru nodded and put out her littlest finger "we're best friends now, Tokio chan"

A few hours later while Tokio slept in her seat, Kaoru found herself feeling restless. She wasn't used to such a long flight. The journey from New York to Tokyo would take about 12 to 13 hours and she was worried about a lot of things. She was nervous about meeting her grandfather. She knew the relationship between her parents and her grandfather were almost non existant. On top of that, her Japanese was very bad that everytime she spoke, her teachers would wince painfully. She wonder if she would be able to adapt living in Tokyo.

Having nothing to do she decided to meditate as her father teachings. She cleared her mind and push her thought away to concentrate. Her ki was contained and soothing now and she decided to open and probe her surrounding. To her surprise she felt a few strong Kis so she retracted her ki back and cloaked herself in a veil. Her dad had taught her to veil her ki which she practised everyday with soujiro but she still needed a lot of training.

She felt her friend waking up and decided to come out from her meditation. "What're you doing Kaoru chan? Did you get some sleep?" Tokio asked sleepily

"Na'ah Tokio chan., i couldn't sleep so i meditate a little bit. Umm Tokio chan, do you think i will be okay living in Japan?"

"Why do you say that Kaoru chan? Of course you will be alright besides i will be in Tokyo with you" Tokio said firmly.

Kaoru sighed "I'm so glad i met you, Tokio chan.. it's just that my Japanese is very bad.. i'm afraid i will embarrass myself" she blushed.

Tokio was alert "What do you mean, Kaoru chan? Your Japanese was perfect! Weren't we chatting in Japanese all this time?"

Kaoru was surprised she started to stutter " huh.. i didn't even realised i was speaking Japanese!" she said and made a mess with her pronunciations" Tokio grimaced painfully... "It seems that Kaoru chan can talk good Japanese when she forgot she was doing it" Tokio said as she laughed

"Mou Tokio chan! That's not funny!"

"But it is funny Kaoru chan!" She laughed even harder.

"So not funny! Tokio chan!" Kaoru whined harder.

"Then why are you laughing as well" Tokio asked breathlessly as she tried to control her laughters.

Both girls didn't see how the stewardess smiled warmly at the sound of their laughters or the small corner of the tall man sitting behind them turned up a little to form a brief small smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokyo..

Kaoru and Tokio walked side by side pushing their trollies towards the entrance. "Look that's my cousin, Yahiko! Let me introduce you to him." Tokio cried as she pulled Kaoru towards a little boy around 12 years old.

"Konnichiwa Yahiko chan! How are you? This is my new friend, Kaoru, she's my best friend!" Tokio informed him excitedly.

"What!?This ugly girl? Why cant you get a beautiful ones Tokio chan?" The boy was down right rude.

Kaoru's face reddened "Why you brat! Oh well it's not like you're that much handsome anyway, i bet girls ran away screaming when they saw you" Kaoru threw him her own insult.

"yeah what do you know ugly!.. " he started but Tokio cut him off "Enough Yahiko! Please don't take him seriously Kaoru chan" Tokio begged her. "He's always like this since his parents' death" she informed her in a whisper. Kaoru's face softened as she ruffled Yahiko's hair.

"Are you all alone Kaoru? Where's your parents?" asked Yahiko. Kaoru averted her eyes and looked at the floor "Um.. i lost them a few weeks ago"

Yahiko looked stunned "umm i'm sorry.. i.. i.." he stuttered

"Where's my mum Yahiko? Did she not come with you?" Tokio said breaking the awkwardness. "Ano Tokio, we arrived quite early she got tired and wait in the car."

Suddenly, two men appeared beside them to push Tokio's trolly towards the exit. "We have to go now Tokio Sama, Mistress said for you to hurry up"

"But what about my friend? Her grandfather is not here yet!" She told her bodyguard.

"It's ok Tokio chan.. I will give you a call when i arrived at my grandfather's house" Kaoru assured her.

They said farewell and gave each other a hug before Tokio's bodyguard ushered her away. Kaoru stood by herself and looked around worriedly because she didn't know anyone there.

"We should leave now Miss Kaoru, your grandfather is waiting for you" She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard cold voice talking to her.

"WHY YOU!" she yelled accusingly ! "I knew it! You were eavdropping young girls' conversation the whole time! " "What are you! PERVERT!" The tall man gave her an icy stares, clamped on her hand and dragged her towards the exit.

"LET ME GO! YOU PERVERT! IF.. " she tried to scream but the man put his hand on her mouth to silent her so she bit his hand.

"Why you! Shut UP or i'll dump you in the boot for the rest of the way" He whispered fiercely. Kaoru was mesmerized when the corner of his eyes twitched.

She stomp on his feet and elbow his rib which she missed because it only reached his stomach. The man yelp and picked her up so her head was levelled as his and shook her silly.

"Listen brat! I'm only taking you to you grandfather's house. We were sent to retrieve you back from the States"

"Owwchh cut it out moron! You're hurting my head #$$%## $$" "I'm not going anywhere with you until i have proof my grandfather sent you"

To her surprise, the man let go and reached behind his pants to get his wallet. He took out an old photo "that was my parents holding me together with your mum" he point at the couple who was holding a little boy and a teenager who looked like a younger version of her mum. Kaoru cocked her head to her side and looked up at the ice blue eyes "that baby doesn't look like you"

The man looked exasperated and dragged her to the waiting limosine, open the door and basically threw her inside and got in to sit beside her. Kaoru was surprised when she saw the other man who was sitting beside him in the aeroplane was there too. He glanced at her and gave a smirk before he took out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Dont't you know that you cannot smoke in a confined car? The smoke is hazardeous it can kill the people around them" Kaoru glared at him.

"so die already" he said coldly he said as he blew the smoke on Kaoru's face.

"WHY YOU! LET ME OUT! STOP THE CAR I WANT OUT NOWWWW!" she gave them a loud scream before ice blue eyes covered her mouth again.

"For pete's sake Saitoh! Put out the cigarette please! Give me some peace!" Saitoh gave Kaoru an angry stares before he threw the cigarette out of the lowered window. "for such a small girl you sure have a loud mouth" he said with a grudge.

Kaoru gave him a wide grin "you should thank me, you know, i just save a few minutes of your life" she winked.

"Feh!"

"Saitoh san, who's this man sitting beside me? do you know his name?" Kaoru asked Saitoh while she ignored the other man.

Eyebrow raised he gave her a blank stare "why don't you ask him yourself?"

"duh.. it's because i'm ignoring him. He's the most exasperating man on earth right now" She heard the man beside her grunt loudly.

"Aoshi Shinomori" He said coldly

She rolled her eyes upward "i didn't hear that! Na'ah!" Kaoru turned to look outside the window and started asking about her surroundings. She kept repeating her questions until both replied.

The car came to a halt at a huge mansion. Kaoru was half asleep when she noticed her surrounding. She was very tired from her trip as she didn't get any sleep yet. Aoshi, the man with the blue eyes and Saitoh, the man with amber eyes walked each side of her towards the entrance.

"um.. Aoshi san.. are you sure this is my grandfather's house? My mum had never mention about him before" she asked Aoshi nervously.. The young man looked down at the nervous girl and nodded "It's alright Kaoru Sama, i wont let anything or anyone harm you" Kaoru's eyes widened at his assurance. She wanted to ask more but someone opened the door, both men ushered her inside the door towards the waiting staff. A few of them gave a startling gasp when they saw her. Kaoru became conscious of her appearance so she started to touch her hair and brushed her pants..

An old man came to stand in front of her and gave her a bow. He looked like he wanted to cry.. he had tears in his eyes when he said "welcome home Atsuko Sama.." Kaoru was stunned.. the man called her by her mother's name "I'm sorry sir.., but i'm not my mother.. my name is Kaoru" holding the old man's hand gently she apologised..

The man look appaled "no no you must not call me sir.. it's not right Kaoru Sama .., you must call me Aruka, i'm just a butler here"

"Alright Aruka san.. i will call you that and you will call Kaoru, ne? No need the to call me Kaoru Sama, ne? " the man beamed at her as the others smiled.

"Is grandfather in his study, Aruka san?" Asked Aoshi.

"Ie Aoshi Sama, he waited the whole day but he retired to his room. He said to bring her straight to his room when you arrived" kaoru were surprised when she heard that and glanced at the stone face standing beside her.

Both of them were shown to their grandfather's room while Saitoh took his leave saying he would be back on the next day.

Aoshi noticed how nervous Kaoru was so he squeezed her arms to calm her down. She gave him a small pat on his hand to thank him. Her gesture surprised him and he smiled. The butler stared at him in awed. The smile turned to scowled.

The room was dark when they arrived and their grandfather was in deep sleep so Aoshi decided not to disturb him which was fine with Kaoru because she was also half asleep on her feet. So they brought her to her room where a maid was waiting for her with a tray of food.

"Would you like to join me, Aoshi Sama?" she asked, gesturing to the food tray. He nodded and sat at the table. Kaoru was too tired to tease or quarrel with him so they ate in silence while their maid took care of her luggage.

"do you know much about my parents, Aoshi Sama?"

"Aoshi"

"huh?"

"you can call me Aoshi" he said quietly not looking at her.

"why, thank you, Aoshi" she said without offering him the same courtersy,

He looked at her and she grinned mischieveously.

"brat!" smiled briefly

"not much" he continued

"Not much what?" she was confused. What the heck is he talking about.

"Your parents" he gave her an exasperated look.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and yawned. "you're definitely putting me to sleep, Aoshi"

"grunt"

Kaoru shook her head and laughed

He stood up and said goodnight before leaving her with her maid.

"Kaoru Sama, would you like to take a bath?" the young maid who was about her age asked her softly.

"Kaoru, call me Kaoru. I think i'll wash up a little bit before i sleep" she took the pyjamas the girl laid out for her, asked her name and thanked her help. Her maid wanted to help her wash up which she refused. Instead she told the girl to go to sleep and not wait for her.

When she got out from the bathroom, she took the photo album that Megumi gave her, sat on the comfortable bed and open the album slowly. She haddn't open the album earlier for she feared it would make her cried more in the aeroplane.

The first photo was the four of them with her parents sitting on the sofa while both girls hugged their parents from the back. The second picture, megumi sitting in between their parents while Kaoru laid on the their laps all of them laughing wickledly at Kenshin the cameraman.

Next Megumi and Sano with their Parents while Kaoru climbed on his back pulling megumi's hair. She laughed when she saw that photo. More photos of Kenshin Megumi and Sano sometimes with their parents in the backgrounds. Those photos were the ones she took. Later there was photos of her and Misao in their gi and hakama, their double dates photos with Soujiro and Okita, their photos at the ice skating ring when they fell flat on their back. Photos of Soujiro and her holding hands at the iceskating.. Photos of them jumping on the trampoline trying to get taller..

On the last page, Megumi wrote her a note.. "Please keep us in your heart, little sister just the way you're always in our heart" With lots of love – You sister Megumi she signed"

Although she was sure that she had no more tears inside her, she could not hold back her tears even if she tried.

She cried herself to sleep unaware the figure standing outside her door listening to her sobs with head held low. He wanted to hold her and ease her grief but that wouldn't be proper so he waited until her sob was gone before he went back to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Feh end of another chapter.. took hours to finish them what with the grammar and all...

Thank you for the review guess.. cliffy means cliffhanger i think? Hehe sorry for that :D btw this story aint abt Kaoru Aoshi thou they will have some history. I don't want them lovey dovey thou.


End file.
